


Robronmas

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, New addition to the Sugden-Dingle Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: This fanfic was requested by jessgarrigan Chapter one- 1) robrons first Christmas as a proper couple





	1. Robronmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessgarrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgarrigan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters.

Robert picked up the last thing to be hung upon the tree. It was two Santa's, one small with a brown beard and the other tall with a blonde beard. He popped it on top of the tree. He put his hands on his hips, his pyjama top riding up slightly. The door went and Aaron came in, snuggling into his boyfriend as thy both watched, room darkened, black surrounding the lights of the trees, making the other baubles twinkle in the light given off from the ones on the tree.

Christmas Day came and Robert and Aaron were siting with hot chocolate round the tree. This was their first Christmas together in their new house, Liv was spending Christmas with her own mum so they had today to themselves.

'Open this one!' Robert said as he handed Aaron one of the many gifts he had bought him. Aaron tore open the paper and out fell a box. He opened that and pulled out a mug that said 'The Boss' .

'Sounds about right!' Aaron chuckled. He kissed him. 'Thank you baby!'

'Your welcome my love.' Aaron then crawled round and lifted up a big brown box, one of the many gifts he to had bought Robert. 

'Ok be careful!' Aaron said as Robert opened the flaps. He jumped when something barked loudly.

'Ahh!' Robert went as he lifted up a baby chihuahua.

'Aaron! Thank you Bubz!' He said as he cradled the new member of their family. 'So that's why you popped out this morning!'

'Yeah! And that's why you weren't allowed in that cupboard, all of Ollies things were in there.'

'He's already named Ollie? I love it! How old is he?' Robert asked.

'Four weeks today, actually!' 

'Aww! Happy one month birthday little doggie!' Robert said as he and Aaron played with the new arrival.

Later that day, after dinner, Aaron called Liv to see how she was. He had given her present to her when she went and she promised to open them on Christmas Day. He spoiled her, to day the least.

'She's fine.' He said as he hung up. 

'Bless her. Now shall we take Ollie for his first walk in the snow?'


	2. Privacy please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was requested by Jessgarrigan 
> 
> Chapter 2) 'robert and Aaron keep getting caught in at the scrapyard by various people like chas, cain, Adam, vic, Nicola, jimmy, liv, Rebecca etc  
> :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters.

Aaron grabbed at Roberts head as their lips plunged together in a deep and passionate kiss, Roberts hands clinging onto Aaron's waist as they kissed against the portacabin wall. They didn't hear the door go, until Jimmy and Nicola made themselves known, which they then sprang apart.

'Don't mind us! Just need some files!' Nicola said as she shuffled to her desk. She came back and stood near Jimmy.

'Nico.' Jimmy warned.

'What?'

'Let's go and leave the nice men alone.'

'Oh right sorry. Carry on!' She said as she basically pushed Jimmy out and closed the door behind them.

'Seriously?' Aaron asked

'Well, their gone now so....' Robert said as he leant in for a kiss.

 

'Rphf!' Aaron went as Robert pinched him bum while they cleaned their teeth. Robert laughed through his toothbrush. He went and washed the toothpaste off and spat out the paste. With a wet brush he flicked it near Aaron's ear.

'Rphf!' Aaron went again, mouth full of paste. He tapped his brush on the end of Roberts nose.

'Eurgh! Aaron!' He said as he bent down to kiss Aaron's toothpastey mouth.

'Uh, yuck!' They whipped their heads around and saw Liv standing there, with a look of pure disgust spread across her face.

'I need a wee.'

'Yeah sure.' Robert said as he put his brush away, Aaron spitting out the paste, wetting his brush and putting in the holder. They sheepishly walked out while Liv shook her head, but smiled all the same.

 

'Come here!' Robert said as he guided Aaron to the Woolpack kitchen. As soon as they where in Robert pull Aaron in for a kiss, passionate and full of love. He then lifted Aaron up onto the metal counter and continued to kiss him. Aaron closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment.

'I like it when you touch my hair.'

'I love your hair baby! But I'm not touching it!'

They both opened their eyes and turned to see Adam playing with Roberts hair, Vic behind trying not to laugh. They jumped off, looking uncomfortable.

'Oh sorry did I disturb ya?'

'Err, no, not really! We were, gonna go yeah.' Robert stuttered as he and Aaron left, red faced.

 

'I told ya Ross, no!'

'Please! I'll pay!'

'I don't want your stupid cabs on my forecourt.' Cain shouted sternly. He went round the side of the car he was working on and opened the door.

'Oh flaming heck!' He shouted. 

'Sorry! I though you were out!' A small voice piped up.

'Get out mate.'

'Were you....?' Ross asked, surprised at what was in the car. 'Well, at least they're dressed I mean....'

'Leave it Ross.' Aaron said as he and Robert slid out of the car, speed walking out of the garage


End file.
